opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hillary And Obama Sycophants Visit Iran
by Jaxhawk Media Bias Bares It's Ugly Teeth http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R7nmeOdusSI/AAAAAAAACXI/yhhRY0Dq1TA/s1600-h/bushinafrica.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R7nmeedusTI/AAAAAAAACXQ/8lTaL8FKCIM/s1600-h/pelosireid.jpg Despite the fact that a poll taken by Pollster.com, shows that President Bush has a popular rating similar to that of the US Congress. Neither has a rating higher than 35%, meaning that the Country views both sides of the political spectrum with disdain. In fact "Wake Up America" shows that Bush's approval rating is 33% and Congress is 28%! The Left wing Media is still leading off articles that have content that is favorable to the President, with negative statements like the following post from Reuters columnist Barry Moody; "DAR ES SALAAM (Reuters) - Unpopular at home and in much of the world during the last year of his presidency, George W. Bush is basking in rare adulation on his African tour. Tanzanian President Jakaya Kikwete poured praise on Bush in Dar es Salaam on Sunday, the second day of his five-nation African tour, each compliment applauded warmly by members of the east African country's cabinet. Although around 2,000 Muslim demonstrators protested against Bush on the eve of his visit, many thousands more cheering, waving people lined his road from the airport on Saturday. Banners across the route, decorated with Bush's image against a backdrop of Tanzania's Mt. Kilimanjaro, read: "We cherish democracy. Karibu (welcome) to President and Mrs Bush". While President Bush reaches out the hand of friendship in Africa, a land that comprises 20% of the Worlds total land mass and comprises over 18% of the Worlds population. Obama and Hillary are complicit in an act that some would consider treason and at the very least, giving aid and comfort to an avowed enemy of the US. Yet, no place in the Major news outlets, only on the Internet, do you find this piece of demaogogic news. Why? Because it is bad news for the opposition, not President Bush! "Right in the middle of the hottest presidential primary in decades, both Obama and Hillary are sending their foreign policy honchos to Damascus. These advisors are people who have a chance of running US foreign policy in the next administration. They aren't shy. They are taking over our foreign affairs right now, because they are entitled to. They know better than our elected officials". Says who! This despite the fact that US military leaders have said the Iranians have been supplying arms and aid to the terrorists in Iraq. At least this has been reported by the print media as divulged in a featured article in the Los Angeles Times : "U.S. commanders had said there were signs that Iranian authorities were keeping a vow made to Iraqi leaders last summer to help stem the flow of support across the notoriously porous border. Lately, however, U.S. officials have reported a rising number of attacks that use the kind of sophisticated armor-piercing explosives that they allege come from Iran". In a reference to Bush's domestic problems, Prme Minister Kikwete added: "Different people may have different views about you and your administration and your legacy. "But we in Tanzania, if we are to speak for ourselves and for Africa, we know for sure that you, Mr. President, and your administration have been good friends of our country and have been good friends of Africa." Apparently the Media believes Africa is not a major part of what they call "much of the rest of the World"! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: February 19, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: HILLARY Opinions Category: IRAN Opinions Category: MEDIA Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.